


Jailhouse Rock

by Captain_Susanne



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Susanne/pseuds/Captain_Susanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Proton has some troubles. Chaotica´s singing skills drive him crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailhouse Rock

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the VAMB Secret Drabble 2013. My recipient CrlkSeasons gave me the first sentence "On any planet in the galaxy, prison was a bitch." I hope, I could please her and the rest of all people who read this little tale.

On any planet in the galaxy, prison was a bitch. The jail on Planet X was no exception. The only difference was that Tom could leave it if he wanted.

The whole week he had waited to run another adventure of Captain Proton. And then this! He was sitting in Chaotica´s prison waiting for his only help…Arachnia. The captain had promised to participate in this episode. Where in the heck was she?

His train of thoughts was interrupted by some howling. Chaotica entered the room striking up a song.

 _“You know I can be found_  
sitting home all alone  
if you can't come around  
at least please telephone  
don't be cruel  
to a heart that's true.

 _Baby if I made you mad_  
there's something I might have said  
please let's forget my past  
the future looks bright ahead  
and don't be cruel  
to a heart that's true  
I don't want no other love baby it's just you I'm thinking of.

 _Don't stop thinking of me_  
don't make me feel this way  
come on over here and love me  
you know what I want to say  
don't be cruel  
to a heart that's true  
why should we be apart  
I really love you baby cross my heart.”

Tom stood up from the cot, moving to the cell bars. His hands encompassed the cold metal while his forehead leaned against the bars. “Halt in the name of my ears. Hey Chaotica, do me a favor and stop singing please.”

“Ah Proton, you escaped from my Death Ray once, but you won't survive this!” Chaotica went to the rack where he once planned to sacrifice Constance Goodheart, Proton´s secretary, to his love Arachnia, the queen of the Spider People. While his hands ran over the old-fashioned instrument of torture he continued the Elvis Presley song.

 _“Let's walk up to the preacher_  
and let us say "I do"  
then you'll know you'll have me  
and I'll know that I'll have you  
and don't be cruel  
to a heart that's true  
I don't want no other love  
baby it's just you I'm thinking of.

 _Don't be cruel_  
to a heart that's true  
don't be cruel  
to a heart that's true  
I don't want no other love baby it's just you I'm thinking of.”

 

“Have you listened to yourself? You sound horrible. Arachnia will never be your girl if this shouting doesn´t end.” Paris shouted in the direction of the hologram.

Loud laughter was all what Tom got from him. Rolling his eyes he addressed Chaotica´s adjutant. “Hey Lonzak, tell your master, he should wash out his ears and listen to me. Her majesty, Queen Arachnia, doesn´t appear with her Spider People on Planet X as long as Chaotica won´t stop singing or whatever his howling is called.”

“How can you dare to offend the Sire, the ruler of the cosmos? You´ll pay for that, Proton!”

“Hey, what could be worse than listening to Chaotica´s attempts to sing?”

Lonzak´s eyes widened at Tom´s abuse. “Satan´s robot.”

The robot started moving in Tom´s direction and was stopped with a gesture of Chaotica´s hand. He looked at his henchman with large eyes which sparkled with pure insanity.

“Later, Lonzak, later. First we have to refine my singing skills a little bit more. I found in Proton´s ship more songs of this Elvis Presley. There is one called ´Can´t help falling in love´. This is a magnificent piece of music which should help me to conquer Arachnia´s heart. Hahahahahaha…when she receives the message with the song, she can´t resist me anymore. This song will act like her pheromones. When she listens to it, her heart belongs to me.” With an evil laugh Chaotica and Lonzak walked out of the jail and left Tom alone in his prison cell.

Chaotica´s passion for Elvis Presley songs began to annoy Tom. “I don´t know what got into me. Why was I singing some of the King´s greatest hits as the Army of Evil was capturing me?”

Shaking his head Voyager´s helmsman headed back to his cot. He was deep in thoughts when he was lying on the bed gazing at the stony ceiling. “Where is Arachnia? Damn, where is the captain when you need her? This howling is harder than any other punishment.”

…meanwhile on Voyager´s bridge:

“Captain, it´s almost 1800 hours. Mr. Paris is waiting for you on holodeck two.”

Turning her head in Chakotay´s direction Kathryn´s face was decorated with a huge grin. “I know, Commander. Let him wait a little bit longer. That´s the revenge for my lost pool game last week.”

Looking down to the PADD in her hands Kathryn keyed in some more specifications to Lieutenant Paris´s holodeck program ´The Adventures Of Captain Proton´. “What about a dancing Doctor Chaotica in the style of the King? I bet Tom is begging to see the Sire moving his pelvis.” Kathryn chuckled.

“You are mean, Kathryn.” A wicked smile covered her first officer´s lips.


End file.
